


Busy Life (Chris Evans X Male!Adopted!Baby!Son!Reader)

by SilentWolf76



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Other, The actor btw, long title, young reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: Your Daddy was a very busy man, what with filming for movies and everything. So when you were little, and he had to go away for two years, you were more than a little upset. At least he visited every other Sunday.Finally, he returns home, and you've never been happier.





	

You woke up to the sound of Chris Evans, your dad,’s voice talking to you. You couldn’t make out the words he was saying, as your mind was still a bit groggy from waking up, so you decided not to say anything. Your eyesight slowly came into focus, revealing your room. It was fairly big, with light-coloured wallpaper which had cartoon animals on. The ceiling was bare, and a soft (f/c) carpet was spread out on the floor. You rubbed your eyes tiredly, wanting to go back to sleep. That was when you realised how _hungry_ you were.

Interrupting your dad, you mumbled, “Hungree.” Your dad stopped talking and stared at you.

Able to hear him now, he said, “Were you not listening, (y/n)? Silly boy.” Your dad tickled your stomach, and you giggled and squirmed about in reply. Smiling, your dad picked you up out of your crib gently, and settled you in one of his arms whilst he used the other arm to open the door. You saw your dad’s hair, un-brushed at the moment, and wanted to mess with it. You reached up and grabbed some of your dad’s hair, and pulled it. Your dad temporarily lost his balance, while he happened to be walking _downstairs_ , but steadied himself and softly took your hands off his hair.

“Don’t do that, (y/n). It hurts daddy when you do that.” He scolded gently.

You didn’t understand a word your dad had used though. “Daddee, wot duz ‘herts’ meen? (Daddy, what does ‘hurts’ mean?)” You asked curiously.

“How to explain it…” your dad muttered to himself. Then, now in the living room, he sat you down on the couch and said, “It means when you feel pain, and it’s not a nice feeling.” He stroked your hair while speaking.

You thought over the new information before saying, “So if I fell off de cowch, wud dat ‘hert’? (So if I fell off the couch, would that ‘hurt’?)”

Your dad nodded, before putting a serious face on. “Now, since you weren’t listening before, I’ll tell you again. I have to go to work today, so I won’t be with you all day. But I’ve rung my cousin (c/n), the babysitter, and she agreed to come here and look after you. I’ll visit as often as I can, but I might be gone for a while. I’m sorry, (y/n), but you’re my little man, you’ll manage, won’t you?” He ruffled your hair and stood up. “Now let’s go get you something to eat, okay?” Nodding, you let him pick you up and carry you to the kitchen. There, your dad placed you in your high chair and brought you breakfast.

After you’d eaten and gone back in the living room, (c/n) arrived you, and fussed over you. Usually, you love attention, but not today. Today you were sad. Because your dad was going somewhere for a while. Of course, he wasn’t your _real_ dad. He was just kind enough to adopt you. You never knew your real dad, and you barely knew your mum either. Ever since she had died during childbirth, your dad had stepped in and adopted you, and he rarely left your side, except for these odd jobs, and then (c/n) had stepped in to look after you. But she didn’t call you ‘my little man’ like your dad did. You loved that nickname, and every time you heard it, you felt warm inside. Mostly because every time your dad said it, he was always smiling.

Then your dad kissed your forehead and murmured, “Bye, little one. Wait for me.”

Nodding, you replied, “Yes, Daddee.”

Chris smiled, knowing his son would be kept waiting for quite a while. Because this time, it wasn’t a quick side job, like a commercial or something; this time he was going to audition for a movie, and if he got the part, he’d have to film or a long time. He’d already planned ahead, and told (c/n) that if he did get the part, then she’d have to take care of (y/n) 24/7, until he could drop by for a weekend or something. He felt guilty at this, but knew that if he didn’t audition, he wouldn’t get any extra money, and he wouldn’t be able to spoil you like a good parent should.

He swept his brown hair out of his face and went to get ready, leaving you and (c/n) to greet each other properly.

Returning from the bathroom, Chris’ blue eyes scanned the room for you and (c/n). You were both on the couch, (c/n) chatting about random things while you looked very much like you weren’t paying attention.

Clearing his throat, Chris said, “Right, I’m going now. (Y/n), be good while I’m gone.”

You turned to look at your dad as he grabbed his jacket and keys. “Okay, Daddee.”

Then he left.

You sat there, fiddling with your clothes, completely tuning out whatever (c/n) was saying.

                       ~~~Time Skip~~~

Chris turned the key in the front door and walked in. He called out for you, and you came running, jumping into his arms, keys now discarded on the floor. Laughing, he carried you to the living room and sat on the couch, where (c/n) was, fast asleep. _Great babysitting,_ he thought as he shook her awake with one hand.

Then he sat down on the couch, placing you next to him, and started, “I got the part. I’m going to be in the movie, but they want to start filming right away. So, um, I’m going to be gone for a while, as I told you. But they estimate that the filming will take about…um…”he trailed off nervously, before finishing with, “two years.”

Your (e/c) eyes widened in shock. _Two years?! That’s a long time!_ You didn’t want your dad to be gone for _that_ long – that was crazy! You whimpered, looking down.

“But don’t worry! I’ll visit as much as I can!” He tried to reassure you, but you still wouldn’t meet his eye. “It’s not that far from here, the studio, I mean. You can always visit, I won’t mind. And every other Sunday, apparently we have a break from filming so I’ll definitely visit then!” He ruffled your hair slightly, before turning to (c/n). “Oh, and (c/n), don’t worry, I _will_ pay you for taking care of him for two years. I trust you’ve chosen the room you want to sleep in?” (C/n) nodded, before getting up and leaving the house, mumbling something about packing.

You snuggled up closer to your dad, enjoying his warmth and nice smell. Sighing with pleasure, you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

Chris watched you sleep with a smile. He loved you, and the way you always seemed to sigh before falling asleep. He knew these next two years were going to be tough on you, and it would be a long time before he saw you every day. Tired from the audition, his eyelids drooped and he too fell asleep, sighing once just like you.

The next three days were spent with you and your dad bonding closely, and (c/n) getting used to your house. But eventually, the day came when your dad had to leave.

He kissed you on your forehead, while you hugged his neck, held in his arms gently. “I’ll see you soon, my little man.” The only thing you could do was nod, a lump rising in your throat as you tried not to cry. The he set you down, grabbed his jacket, keys and suitcase, and left the house. You were left standing there, unaware of (c/n) behind you, as your dad left you, only fully returning in two years. You couldn’t stop the tears now, and you let them roll down your cheeks, sniffling.

                 ~~~BIG Time Skip~~~ Over the next two years, your dad stuck true to his word and visited you at least every other Sunday, and every time he got a day off. You’d grown close to (c/n) and sometimes thought of her as a mum, though you would never admit it. Your dad spent your birthdays, Christmas, Easter, Halloween and all other holidays with you, and you enjoyed it. You were two years older now, and could pronounce most words properly, with the occasional slip-up on words you didn’t understand. But you were counting down the days until _that_ day. The day when everyone would go back to normal.

The day your dad returned from filming.

You couldn’t wait. (C/n) and your dad’s family were all preparing a huge party for him, and you were running around, hyper. You couldn’t wait.

The day went by so slowly while everyone was preparing everything it felt more like a week. But finally, the time came for your dad to arrive. The lights were off, hushed whispers echoing around the room before you heard a familiar _click_. Then the front door opened, and the lights burst on and everyone shouted, “Welcome back, Chris!” You didn’t say his, though, as you were running towards him, arms outstretched. Noticing you, your dad dropped the suitcase and keys, threw his jacket on the floor and knelt down to embrace you. You both did nothing for about a minute, just hugging each other tightly. No words needed to be exchanged. You loved your dad, and your dad loved you. That they both knew, and didn’t feel the need to say it. They just expressed it with their emotions, though your dad _did_ say it quite often when he was visiting.

Then you finally pulled apart, and your dad ruffled your hair and said, “I’m finally back home, (y/n). I’m back for good, my little man.” Then you leant up and kissed him on the cheek. Chuckling, he stood up and walked over to his family, where after cheers and greetings, the celebrations began.

And you never left your dad’s side.


End file.
